The Purple Coated Fox: Road to Tenko
by EL-Mook
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has had a rough upbringing. With no family, no friends, and a village that hates him, he discovers the reason for all the hate towards him, and uses it to help him grow. Little did he know he has had an admirer from afar, since one snowy day. (There will be an OP Naruto, but not god-like, just really, really OP. It is rated M for a reason.)
1. Ch 1 Opening

' _Hey Hyū_ _ga girl, show us your Byakugan!'_

' _Your eyes are creepy…'_

' _You're actually a monster, aren't you?'_

' _Yeah, a Byakugan monster!'_

Slowly a young girl woke from her slumber, happy to be free of that bad dream, but confused why it was that moment, years ago. "Naruto-kun…" she mumbled. It was the first time anyone had stood up for her. The dark blue haired girl with lavender eyes and shy nature blushed, relishing at the time when she first noticed she had feelings for a certain blonde, knuckleheaded boy, who was too kind for his own good. She then snapped out of her stupor and got ready for the day. Today was a special day. Today was the Academy Graduation Exams. Today was when she would show Naruto that she can be a great ninja.

* * *

A young blonde haired boy stirred and sleepily got up out of bed and waited a few seconds to adjust to being awake. When the young boy, Naruto, looked at the clock, his eyes bugged out and he cursed. "Shit! I'm gonna be late for the graduation exams!" Naruto quickly got dressed and put his goggles on his forehead. He then ran out of his apartment, not even bothering to lock the door. As he ran out, the young boy ran into a man on the street and fell down, making the man drop his groceries. The man then looked at his scattered groceries, then at the boy, recognizing him. The man then yelled, "Get the hell out of here! You're not wanted!" and proceeded to kick the young child while he was on the ground, while others joined in, "Yeah! Leave us, you demon!" "I wish you would just die!" "The Hokage should've had you executed!"

The boy didn't know what to do. Yes, this was a daily occurrence for him, but he was still just a child. Naruto had no family, his own village hated him, and he doesn't even know why.

The boy crying, and trying to get up off the ground, "I-I…." and he ran. He ran until he lost the angry and spiteful group of citizens that he knew was bound to form any second, as they tended to throw rocks at the child, screaming and cursing, while Naruto was receiving many bruises and scrapes, while running and being pelted with rocks.

He ran, crying out for help, as he ran into a field, finally losing the mob, as he stopped at the base of a tree in a training field. Naruto was exhausted. He proceeded to curl up into a ball and cry himself to sleep, for the rest of the day.

* * *

A dark blue haired girl was at a certain ninja academy, looking around the room, concerned. Naruto hadn't shown up for the exams and he didn't even tell anybody. It was nearing Naruto's turn to get called to do the three required jutsu. "Naruto Uzumaki." asked the sensei of the class, Iruka. The other students just looked around, wondering where Naruto was.

"How troublesome." Said a certain boy, who looked like he was ready for a nap, whose name was Shikamaru Nara. "That idiot, not even showing up, because he knows he'll fail." said Sasuke Uchiha, the only survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre. "Yeah, even if he did show up, and even if he did pass, which is unlikely, he'll never be as strong or as you, Sasuke-kun." said a pink haired girl with a large forehead, known as Sakura.

"Shut up, billboard brow! Don't talk to MY Sasuke-kun!" yelled a blonde girl, whose name was Ino.

"He's not YOURS, Ino-pig. He's MINE!" yelled the pinkette back, starting a fight between herself and Ino over Sasuke's attention, earning themselves groans and exasperated sighs from others in the class.

"Ok, that's enough you two! If Naruto isn't going to make it, then I congratulate you into becoming genin!" exclaimed Iruka. 'Naruto….where are you?' he thought, worriedly.

'Naruto-kun, I hope you're ok…' thought the blue haired girl, worried for the blond boy.

"Wait, what about Naruto? If he doesn't come, he won't become a genin. That would throw the team selection process off balance." spoke a boy with a grey coat with a fur hood and red paint on his cheek and a small puppy on his head.

"If Naruto comes by at the end of the day, and does all the tests, regardless of whether or not he was in class, he may pass." spoke Iruka, hoping the blonde would indeed come by before the days end.

* * *

Naruto was bloodied and hurt, as he was launched into a restless sleep, due to exhaustion.

When he woke, her found himself in a dark sewer with water up to the ankles, and once he looked around, he noticed that in one direction, the sewer seemingly went forever, but in the other direction...there was huge bars, almost like a cage. And on the middle bars, there was a paper that said 'Seal' on it.

Naruto then started walking to the bars, curious yet afraid of what must've been behind said bars.

" **Hey kit."** Said a voice from behind the bars. The voice startled the blond, as he took a few steps back.

" **I won't hurt you kit, just come closer. I want to talk."** the voice said. The young kid walked a little closer to the gate, doing as he was told.

"Wh-Who are you?.." asked Naruto. Then he saw it. From beyond the barred gate, he saw a large fox, slowly get up from lying down, then suddenly, the fox splayed out all nine of its tails. The fox was very large, and red in color with red slitted pupils and nine, large tails. The fox was menacing to say the least.

" **I am the kyuubi. The nine-tailed fox. And I have brought you here to talk.** " said the now named kyuubi.

* * *

 **AN/** Hello, this is EL-Mook, and this is my very first fanfiction. I've been reading Naruto fanfiction for about a year and a half now, and I wanted to put in my own two cents. I know the first chapter is very short, but I know the direction i want this story to go in. With that said, any and all reviews I get would be greatly appreciated. They could be good or bad reviews, even some suggestions you would want in the future.

Thank you.


	2. Ch 2 New Developments

The Sandaime Hokage was looking through his crystal ball, looking at the unconscious Naruto, and he was not happy. Not happy at all.

Without even looking, he was speaking to the only ANBU in the room. "Find Naruto, and bring him to the hospital, then take a small team of ANBU and find the civilians who did this and make sure they get punished. Tell them 'The Sandaime Hokage will not be as lenient next time.' I'm trusting you with this, Kakashi."

"Of course, Lord Third. It will be done." Kakashi replied, as he disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

"Naruto….I'm so sorry. This village...they should be treating you as a hero, not as a demon..I'm truly sorry." The Sandaime Hokage spoke to himself. 'I definitely will not tolerate any more. I have grown too soft. I am sorry, Minato, Kushina...' he thought, with new found determination he had long since forgotten he had. The Third Hokage now stood with confidence that he will now be the grandfather-figure he should have been to Naruto, instead of bowing to the council.

* * *

"Ky-Kyuubi…? Wh-Why are you here? Where are we? What's going on?"

" **Easy kit, take it slow. I am here because I am part of you.** " Said the Kyuubi.

"What do you mean you're a part of me?"

" **I mean I'm a part of you. I'm sure you were taught about what happened twelve years ago, with myself and the Yondaime Hokage.** "

"The Fourth Hokage? Yeah, it was said that right before he died, he sacrificed himself to kill you." Said Naruto, slightly confused, but terrified of the frighteningly powerful being in front of him .

The Kyuubi noticed Naruto's hesitance, but chose not to dwell on it, because it happens to everyone, and he had more pressing matters to deal with. " **You're half right, kit. The Yondaime Hokage did sacrifice himself, but he didn't kill me. You can't kill a being made entirely of chakra. And he knew that. So the Fourth did the only thing he could do. He sealed myself in the only child born on that day. That boy is you, kit.** " The Kyuubi spoke this with admiration and sympathy towards the boy, but he still held that hard edge on his voice.

The giant fox waited on Naruto, and at that realization, Naruto went wide eyed. He didn't know what to think. "Why? Why….Why the hell did he seal you into me?!" the boy screamed. "Didn't he know that the village would have shunned me? I was hated by the entire village! I raised myself! I have no family, no friends!" and at this point, the young blond started crying, but trying to stay strong. "I…..I don't have any family..no friends…" Naruto was now sobbing, finally having an outlet for all his sadness and rage, and finally knowing exactly why he was hated. "They….they beat me so much…"

" **Easy kit, I know it hurts. To be hated by humanity, just because what you are, or what you have inside you. But let me tell you this; you do have family, and I know for a fact that you have an admirer.** "

"Wh-Who?..." asked Naruto.

" **Well, the Sandaime Hokage seems to care about you deeply, considering he sent out an ANBU to bring you to the hospital. And as for your secret admirer, well, I won't spoil the fun.** " Kyuubi said with an amused smirk, that could very well be misinterpreted as a devious almost trickster smile.

"The old man sent someone to take me to the hospital?" Naruto asked, completely oblivious to the scheme the fox had in store for Naruto when it came to his 'admirer'.

" **That's right kit. You're in the hospital now, and with a certain guest that seems very concerned about you.** "

"Who?" asked the blond boy, extremely curious as to who would visit him in the hospital. Besides the Hokage, no one has ever visited him in the hospital. That he knew of at least.

" **Not gonna say, kit. I'll leave that to you to figure out in the future. In the meantime, just know that when you wake up, we'll start our training. But as a parting gift, I'll teach you the Shadow Clone Jutsu.**"

"You'll teach me a jutsu?! Really, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, giving the nine tailed kitsune a slight chuckle. Naruto that that THE Kyuubi teaching him anything was weird, but he couldn't deny he was grateful.

" **Yes, kit. But really, what I mean by teach is I'll give you the knowledge I have about this jutsu, and you'll be able to use the jutsu without any practice. But I'll only do this once. I want you to wake up fast enough to become a genin. Then when you're on a team, when your not training with your team, you'll either train here, in your mindscape, or follow my training regime I will give you outside, in the real world.** "

"Awesome, dattebayo!" Naruto explained, with his signature foxy grin.

"Thank you, Kyuubi. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Naruto said sincerely. He still didn't know why the Kyuubi was being so nice.

" **Don't mention it, kit.** " the Kyuubi said ' **Considering all your problems are my fault anyway. And it's the least i can do for you, and your parents.** ' " **Oh, and it's Kurama.** "

"Huh?" asked the confused Naruto.

" **My name. It's Kurama.** "

"Oh, well, thank you, Kurama." Naruto beamed up at the fox, happy and content.

" **Good luck Naruto. And I hope you don't mind my other present to you. Oh, and don't freak out and don't make any sudden moves.** " Said Kurama, as Naruto was now leaving the mindscape. ' **I'm surprised the boy can still be so gleeful, even after learning it was because of me…** ' The Kyuubi thought, sadly.

* * *

Naruto was now incredibly confused. He was waking up in a hospital bed, but he couldn't lift his left arm. He was still adjusting to the light, or in this case, lack of, as he saw it was still night time, and he turned to look at what was weighing down his left arm. What he saw shocked him. It was, "...blue hair?" mumbled Naruto. 'That's weird, the only person I know who has deep blue hair is…' "mmm…." Came the sudden noise from the dark blue haired form. Suddenly, Naruto froze, realizing who it was. 'Hinata? But, why would she be here?' And as soon as he thought that, he remembered something from his past.

* * *

'Hey, cut it out!'

'Look at the shrimp.'

'Who are you?'

'I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm the future Hokage!'

….

'Hey, wait, hold on! This time I'll do a super duper jutsu and…'

'Ah, a-are you ok?'

'Yeah, it's nothin', I'm used to it.'

* * *

'Why did I remember that?' Naruto thought, as he gazed upon the sleeping Hinata. Naruto thought she looked so innocent and peaceful, completely oblivious that she has suffered a handful of sorrow from her clan, of course, still not as much as Naruto. Though, the boy could relate, if he ever paid enough attention to Hinata.

* * *

' **Hmm...the kit is picking it up fast. He is remembering things from his past.** ' Thought the Kyuubi, seeing and feeling Naruto's thoughts.

"I guess I'll just go back to sleep then..I still feel too sore." Naruto said to himself, before he went back to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, the Sandaime Hokage was greeted with a whole lot of paperwork, and a majority of it was asking for Naruto to be killed while he is still in a coma like state. It was no secret that around ninety percent of Konoha despised him, and it was also no surprised that most of the council didn't like Naruto either. At least some of the ninja council liked Naruto, or at least tolerated him. Hiashi Hyuga was still so hard to read, though the Hokage thought the Hyuga head didn't like the boy either.

"Damn those ignorant villagers. Placing all their hate and fear on one boy, only because they can." the Hokage said. 'Even if I am Hokage, there is only so much I can do, and making the masses think anything else about Naruto is not one of them.'

The Hokage then made multiple shadow clones to help him with the excessive amounts of paperwork that always seemed to be endlessly multiplying, and with that, the Sandaime Hokage started his day.

* * *

Naruto woke up a little before the morning sun shone through the blinds of his hospital room, but with Hinata still sleeping on his left arm, he decided it would be best for her to wake up on her own. Naruto didn't know why, but he felt himself being more considerate of others and how to act, but he couldn't for the life of him no why. Maybe that encounter with the Kyuubi changed his way of acting slightly?

"Mmmm…" Came a noise from his left.

Hinata was usually an early riser, but she was unusually comfortable and relaxed right now, she didn't want to wake up.

"Oh, good morning Hinata!" Naruto said, raising his right hand as a greeting. In that instant, Hinata was stunned, then she turned a very, very bright pink.

"N-Naruto-kun! I-It's not what you think! I'm sorry, I-I'll be going now." And with that, Hinata rose up out of her chair, now completely awake.

'Hmm? What was that about? Did I say something wrong?' thought Naruto.

* * *

 **'Nevermind. He's still just as idiotic. And even more so when dealing with situations like this.** ' Kurama mentally sighed, seeing his jinchuriki's obliviousness. ' **Still, this should be good entertainment to watch.** ' Kurama thought, getting ready for what was to come.

* * *

As Hinata rose out of her chair, she got a glimpse of Naruto's slightly longer blond hair and froze in place. Naruto then noticed Hinata's puzzled look.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Naruto asked, fearing he said something wrong.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah? What is it?

"Y-Your hair...you...you have..ears?"

Naruto sweatdropped. "Well yeah I have ears, I'm a person."

Hinata just blinked, still looking agape at Naruto's hair. Then Naruto started to worry.

"J-Just..umm...f-feel your hair…" Hinata just barely said, as she was still so shocked.

Naruto did just that, feeling his hair, then he felt something that shouldn't be there. And touching whatever it is he touched just made him uncomfortable. "Give me that mirror!" Naruto yelled at Hinata, and she quickly gave Naruto the small hand held mirror that was resting on the counter in the room. Naruto looked at the mirror both shocked and terrified at what he saw. Atop his head, he saw two, blond fox like ears. And that was when he lost it.

"What the HELL?!" screamed Naruto, making all of the hospital aware.

Unknowingly though, he had moved his new ears a little, and as he did that, Hinata thought only one thing. 'So cute…' And then Hinata proceeded to faint.

* * *

The ANBU guarding the more restricted areas of the hospital and other hospital staff heard the scream and came rushing to the room Naruto was occupying, and what they saw horrified them. Before them, they saw Naruto awake, with blond fox like ears with a reddish tinge on the tip of the ears, sitting in the hospital bed, with an unconscious Hinata lying on the floor.

To say that the ANBU were ready to attack Naruto was an understatement. The ANBU were ready to KILL Naruto, seeing as to how he had seemingly 'killed' the heiress to the Hyuga.

As the ANBU came rushing towards Naruto, a big puff of smoke appeared in between Naruto and the ANBU, and out stepped the Hokage. Sarutobi had seen everything that happened, as he was watching through his crystal ball.

With the Hokage now in the room, staring at the ANBU, he opened his mouth and only said one word.

"Leave."

And that had the ANBU quickly kneel down and say in unison "Hai!", and they left in a puff of smoke, having never seen the Third Hokage with that look since the Kyuubi attacked.

Sarutobi then turned to Naruto, who was still sitting up on the bed, but the poor boy looking terrified, seemingly afraid of what his grandfather-figure would think of Naruto now, with his new 'features'.

"Hello, Naruto." The Third said, smiling.

* * *

 **AN** / And with that, Chapter 2 is out. I know it took longer than it should have, and I truly am sorry. Like I said before, I know where I want this story to go, but starting everything and getting everything up and running is a little time consuming. And seeing as how this is my first story, it is kinda hard to set everything in motion as I never had any practice with writing like this. Even so, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review, you don't have to like or favorite the story, but a review is always helpful, and may very well help me update faster.

And if you don't like Naruto turning into a half-fox, tough, because I like it and I plan on it being important later on.

Anyways, Thank You for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter.


	3. Ch 3 New Discoveries

Naruto saw the Third Hokage standing in front of him, and he was beyond worried. Naruto was worried what the Hokage would think about his new ears. The Hokage had to know about the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, right? Of course he did. What shocked Naruto though was that Sarutobi was smiling at him.

"O-Old man.." Naruto muttered out. The aged Hokage only chuckled a little at Naruto, seeing his stunned face. "Hello Naruto-kun." He said, "How are you feeling?"

Naruto could only seem to sweat more that he was. "I-I guess I'm ok.." Naruto hesitated to say. Naruto wasn't sure what he should even say. He was too scared. He then looked down on the floor and saw Hinata stirring and start to wake up then.

"Let's wait for her to wake up first, Naruto-kun. I have a feeling she could be a great first friend for you."

* * *

After a few minutes, Hinata finally fully awoke, and found Naruto sitting up on the bed, and the Third Hokage standing patiently in front of the closed door. "H-Hokage-sama." She said, poking her fingers together and looking down at the tiles of the room, which she noticed to be marbled and polished.

"Now that your awake, let's have a chat, Naruto-kun. Hinata." Sarutobi simply stated. He pulled up a chair for himself to sit on, while he gestured for Hinata to sit on the bed next to Naruto, while Naruto moved to make quick space for Hinata to sit. 'I-I'm sitting next to Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought, blushing a bright red.

"Alright, now let's talk." Sarutobi said. "Naruto I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but-" the Hokage never managed to finish his sentence, before Naruto started yelling. "Yeah, I do! Tell me why the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into me!" Naruto screamed. Sarutobi mentally sighed and closed his eyes for a while, as he felt a headache starting to form. He knew this would be a long day. 'What? N-Naruto-kun has the kyuubi sealed inside him? Is that why the adults look at him like that?' Hinata wondered. The Hokage was looking towards Hinata, trying to gauge her reaction. Naruto saw his grandfather-figure looking at Hinata and mentally cursed, 'Damn...I forgot she was here.' 'Don't worry Naruto, I don't think this one is quick to judge. She seems far different than the other girls in your class. At least SHE can tolerate you.' The Kyuubi mused to Naruto via a mental link.

"A-Ano... Hokage-sama, what's going on? What is happening to Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, worry lining her words. The Hokage had to sigh again as he had to now explain everything that he dreaded to the two.

"Naruto, as I'm sure you now know, there is a reason why most of the village treats you differently, and that reason is the Kyuubi." The Sandaime said, "Twelve years ago, on October 10th, the Kyuubi appeared in Konoha and attacked. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, fought and ultimately sealed the Kyuubi away. Though, I believe the Kyuubi was too powerful to be wholly sealed, so he had to make a jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, but the vessel had to be young, a baby in fact." Sarutobi then sighed and had to wipe a few stray tears away to get his bearings back. He still felt he could've done something to save Minato and let him live with his son. Naruto and Hinata noticed this, and were waiting patiently for the Hokage to speak again.

"The seal had to be put on a newborn baby in order to work effectively, and to mix in the chakra of the bijuu in with the hosts gradually, to allow for a stable vessel. Naruto, the Fourth Hokage wouldn't have forced a family to give up their newborn to become the jinchuuriki, and if he would, he didn't have the time. Minato had to seal the Kyuubi in the newborn closest to him, as fast as he can. He set up a barrier around the site, trapping the Kyuubi with him, and began the sealing process. He sealed a portion of the Kyuubi's chakra into himself, and the rest into his own son. The son he and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, had that night. Naruto, you are that son. You are the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. They loved you very much, from their last words to me." Sarutobi states, with red, bloodshot eyes. "To this day, October 10th is regarded as the saddest day of Konoha history, the day the Kyuubi attacked, and the day the village lost the Yondaime Hokage. But to me, and I'm sure to both your mother and father, that day may have been one of the happiest in our lives. Because you were born on that day." The Hokage smiled. He then looked up at Naruto, only to see him shuddering.

"I-I'm the son of...the Fourth Hokage?.. I had a family…" Naruto muttered, crying tears of joy and sorrow. Joy because he knew he had had a family that had truly loved him, and sorrow because he finally felt what it was like to be loved, only to find that he could never have that particular love ever again.

Hinata looked on at Naruto in shock. She just found out that Naruto was the son of the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever seen. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata muttered, and quickly realized that Naruto was shaking violently in place. He was shuddering. Crying. Without even thinking, Hinata leaned up to Naruto and hugged him, and held him tight while he cried. He needed to know someone was there for him. Naruto hugged back, and clutched at Hinata's jacket like it was the only thing he had that would keep him from descending into the depths of sorrow. He cried on Hinata, and she in return was glad to be of some help to Naruto. Sarutobi watched on in silence, sad at how hard Naruto was taking it, but glad that he finally knew. Somehow, the aged Hokage knew that if he hadn't told him now, then in the future, he would find out, and the reaction would be much less...tame than this one.

* * *

About an hour has passed since Naruto fell asleep after crying so much. Hinata looked on at the sleeping Naruto, who was still clutching onto her clothes, and she thought a prayer for the boy she liked. She never once saw Naruto like this, and it really did worry her. "Hokage-sama." Hinata called. "Yes, Hinata? What's on your mind?" the Third responded, though he already knew what she might ask.

"If Naruto-kun is the son of the Fourth Hokage, why do the people treat him with such disrespect? I..I know now that Naruto-kun is what's called a 'jinchuuriki', and the vessel for the Kyuubi, but shouldn't the villagers treat him as a hero? I mean...Naruto-kun is...he is the one person who protects us from the Kyuubi. He is a hero.." Hinata said, making the Hokage turn down.

"That is my fault, Hinata. I misjudged how the villagers would react. I made it a law to never let anyone publicly say anything about Naruto-kun being the vessel of the Kyuubi, and as requested of the Yondaime, I never told anyone that Naruto-kun was the son of the Fourth. In the last Great Shinobi World War, before he became the Yondaime Hokage, Minato was known as Konoha's 'Yellow Flash', and was feared throughout all of the battlefields. He made many enemies, especially with those in Iwagakure. As his last request, Minato didn't want anyone to know Naruto was his son, fearing those very same enemies he made would go after Naruto." the Third Hokage simply stated. He still looked sad, but there was also a hint of shame. He couldn't believe how out of hand it truly had gotten to, and how much more out of hand it could have been.

* * *

While the two waited for Naruto to wake up again, Sarutobi and Hinata continued to talk. Hinata was brushing her hand through Naruto's long blond hair, and blushing when she noticed that whenever she played with his new ears, Naruto seemed to relax more. "A-Ano… Hokage-sama... why is Naruto-kun changing? Why is he taking on more..fox like traits? Do..Do you think the Kyuubi is trying to take over?" Hinata asked, with worry. Sarutobi responded, "I am not sure, Hinata. The seal shouldn't be deteriorating this quickly. I'll have to look at the seal when he wakes up."

The Hokage eyed Hinata, but the girl seemed lost in thought, until she chose to speak up. "Naruto-kun was unable to take the graduation exams...and I know for those who graduated, we're supposed to find out who we'll be teamed with and who our sensei is, but he never took the exam, because he didn't show up. Does that mean Naruto-kun won't become a shinobi this year?" Hinata inquired. "If so, I don't want to be a ninja yet, either." 'But father will get mad at me if that does happen..' The girl thought.

The Hokage just smiled. "I'll see if I can do something about that, Hinata. Don't worry. Both you and Naruto-kun will become shinobi of Konoha tomorrow. I'm sure both of you will work hard to become the best shinobi you can possibly be, so don't worry, Hinata." Sarutobi already knew what he would do. He got up and headed for the door. He had to settle the papers for Naruto becoming a Genin, and he had to get it done before the tomorrow's academy class. "Visiting hours are long past, Hinata. I suggest that you head back home and get some sleep. The both of you will need it." He said.

Hinata glanced back at the sleeping Naruto, and looked a little hesitant. "Don't worry Hinata, He'll be fine. As long as you continue to be there for him, he will be fine." And with that, the Sandaime Hokage walked out, leaving Hinata to leave after she felt Naruto would be alright.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day for sure. Interesting for them at least; for the Hokage, he could already feel the headaches he'd have to deal with tomorrow.

* * *

A/N Holy fuck. I cannot believe I waited that long to post this chapter. I wanted it longer than the last chapters by a little, but I did not expect school to be that much of a pain. I apologize for the tardiness of this update. The next chapter will most likely come out Sunday, as I try to keep it to Sunday every two weeks, but that is no promise. Chapters take time.

Now with Naruto now knowing that his father Minato is the fourth Hokage, and the one who sealed the Kyuubi in him, I did that for a reason. I've read so many fics where Naruto finds out later, and he hates his parents because of it. That is not the reason. So I wanted Naruto to know what happened and why. I wanted to get it out of the way before he became a full fledged ass kicking Shinobi. Also, I've decided that Naruto will indeed keep his fox ears and other traits.

Anyways, that will be all, and I will see you all next time. Please, review if you like. It can be ideas, requests, or criticism, I don't care. But reviews are always helpful.


End file.
